Face of a Different Name
by Tokyo Kittin
Summary: My name is Kagome. IT has been since that day. The day i left everythingbehind. Notting from the past came with me; except for my child that is. No longer do I ....kag?


Disclamer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inu cast!  
  
Edited by: Jaberwocksamauri  
  
Otay let get some confusion out of the way ^.~  
  
This is really kagome's story  
  
I Uses Kikyou's name because it made more sence  
  
I could have called her Gary? Would you befere that?lol  
  
^.^~~~~~^.^~~~~~^.^  
  
  
  
Face of a different Name  
  
Chapter 1: Fate can be so blind: Part one  
  
My name is Kagome. IT has been since that day. The day i left everything behind. Notting from the past came with me; except for my child that is. No longer do I respond to the name Kikyou. I am Kagome and Kikyou died that night, Kikyou died....  
  
Still don't understand?  
  
It seems so long ago...  
  
-New York City,8 years ago-  
  
I was Kikyou, Kikyou Akao, 15 years old, bright student, kind. The type that would be class president. I had one sibling, Sota. I also had my grandfather and my loveing mother. Yet I was completely alone.....untill i meet Naraku that is.  
  
It was raining that day.  
  
  
  
I was running home that day too.  
  
I had missed the bus and my best friend Sango left me to walk alone because her college boyfriend from Flordia had come to visit herand pick her up early. Miroku and Sango had always been a couple...evn if he was a lecher, still..they made a cute couple, but even so I hated Sango then. Me. Alone. Running home. Soaked. It didn't look good people, definetly didn't look good. Just when I was thinking of 7 different ways to ring Sango's neck, my face hit something hard. Then I feel hiting something harder, which i was asuming was the ground...THEN a book just HAPPENED to fall on my head. OH Sango was GONNA die!!! I had just gotten up from my '' OH so gracefil pose'' ,brushed myself off and begain no gather my things. (You know pens,pencails,hands..HANDS!?). I Quickly let out what must have been the most vilent shrills in the history of shrills, throwing one of my books in the face of the man I had run into (wasen't looking good), who's only intent was helping me pick my junk up.  
  
He was wearing a trench coat an held a black umbrella in his hand to shield himself from the rain. The tips of his long black tresils were wet and cling to his trench coat along with a slight red mark on the side of his face. We where both sitting on the ground on the wet ground staring at each other. When I finally noticed this I jumped to my feet and he soon followed.  
  
I extended my hand to him " Sorry sir, I really didn't mean to bump into you! ".  
  
Letting out a small chuckle " I'd say it was more than a 'bump' . Where could you be going to be in suck a rush? ''.  
  
" Home..." I whispered.   
  
" Let me excort you." He said,smileing.  
  
" I DON"T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I Shouted.   
  
Grabing my still extended hand he pulled me foward saying " It's Naraku and Im takeing you home. What's there more to know? ".   
  
There was alot more......  
  
Sometime had passed and we had stoped before my apartment building. As I ran to enter the building, Naraku grabed my wrist.   
  
" So are you going to tell me your name? " Naraku said as he smiled.   
  
" It's Kikyou!" I giggled.   
  
" Kikyou eh? That a very lovey name...It suits you..." Was the last thing he said before turning around and walk away as his hair floated freely behind him.  
  
A week later he returned to the apartment building in which I lived with my family and asked me out. He was perfect ,kind and careing.  
  
Then......  
  
A little over a year had past. I had just turn sixteen and regreted the day I had told him i was to have his child....  
  
" WHAT?!" He said outraged and surprised.  
  
" It's true.... "  
  
" Damn! " Naraku shouted as he slamed his fist to the table.  
  
" What's wrong? " Fear showing as I spoke.  
  
" Are you shore it's mine..."  
  
" How dare you think such a thing! I WOULD NEVER! " I shouted.  
  
  
  
" DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! " Naraku's eyes flash with anger as he slaped Kikyou across the face and throw her to the ground , Then punched a hole throw the Televison set.  
  
I watched in horror as glass shatered everywhere and blood dripped to the floor. Naraku ran over to me and held me in his arms, pressing his lips to my rapidly brusing cheak and said  
  
" Im sorry....I didn't mean to! Forgive me! I lost controll! "  
  
" It's alright. It dosen't hurt that much..." I said as I feel blooding starting to drip down the side on my cheak.  
  
My relationship with Naraku went like this till I was 8 months pregnant. That night changed my life. Our usual fighting had happened that night and I was going for a walk like I usually did. As I opened the door to exit Naraku's apartment I saw Sango standing there horrified. I ran down the hall and Sango followed.  
  
" I knew it! Thats Bastard Naraku is hurting you! " Sango shouted pissed as to how her friend was being treated.  
  
" It is alright Sango, It was my fault..." I said sadly.  
  
" NO! YOUR WRONG! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! ITS NARAKU'S FAULT!"  
  
" SANGO! Clam down! "  
  
  
  
Sango placed a conforting hand on my enlarged stomach. " Don't blame yourself...or your child... " was the last thing she said before she ran down the hall leaving me to my self.   
  
I desided to go for the walk now...  
  
Two hours later I can back feeling tired but happily refreshed. I remember thinking to my self ' It'll all turn out fine. Won't it? '. I then opened the door to the apartment unaware of the horror that layed inside.  
  
My eyes widend to the masicre around me. It was Sango. Her cripled and decapitated body lay helplessly on the floor as blood flow freely out of her.   
  
Looking to the walls, I screamed. Fresh blood cascaded down the white walls and pooled onto the floor and Sango's decapitated head lay stareing at me..as did the rest of my family. " Sango, Sota, MOTHER! WHAT HAPPENED! " I once more screamed into the blood cover room filled with empty death. I remeber the heat of my tears streaming down my face.  
  
Suddenly I felt something wrap tightly around my neck and the air nearly sucked out of me in fear. I struggled, but realized it was feutile to strugglr against the unseen force.  
  
The unseen force that was Naraku....  
  
  
  
End part 1 chapter one  
  
^.^~~~~~^.^~~~~~^.^  
  
I hope you like and please R&R !  
  
I will continue if I get at least 5 reviews  
  
I know its mean...  
  
WELL TILL NEXT TIME....I hope ^.^  
  
~Ja Ne~! TK! 


End file.
